Cardfight Vanguard Ride to Victory (alternate story)
by finalblaster
Summary: A guy named Kashimi Kevin came back to Japan after 5 years of studies in oversea. He was moved to an apartment where Toshiki Kai lives. He has come back to aim to be the top cardfighter as he wins countless battles when he was 14 years old. Almost all character are inside this series and some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cardfight Vanguard Ride to Victory (alternate story) **

**Introduction.**

Starting from cardfight vanguard season 3 Ring Joker. And with a bit spin off story of the new game 3ds. Cardfight Vanguard Ride to Victory

A guy named Kashimi Kevin came back to Japan after 5 years of studies in oversea. He was moved to an apartment where Toshiki Kai lives. He has black hair and has a fringe to his left. He used to be a pro in vanguard and wins countless battles when he was 14 years old. He has come back to aim to be the top cardfighter again. Will him able to win or will he lose to Sendou Aichi and his friends? Time will tell.

**Episode 1 Returning Hometown **

"Repel the darkness with the brilliance of your proud soul! Crossride! Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel. Ultimate Break! Spirit Unite Platinum!" Shouted Aichi

Winner of the VF Circuit Final Stage! Team Q4 become the Champion!

After some months Sendou Aichi go to a high school called Miyaji Academy. He went to the same school as Tokura Misaki.

Meanwhile at the airport of Japan.

Kashimi Kevin who has just arrived at the airport of Japan. He look around and says "Wow! Things really have change a lot ever since I left Japan 5 years ago. I better move my things to my brand new apartment in Japan."

On television

"Let's Vanguard! The current top winner is Sendou Aichi and his team 'Q4' follow by …!"

"So Aichi it is? Look like I going to have fun once I get back to play Vanguard!"

At Card Capital  
Aichi was playing against a new cardfight and his name is Ishida Naoki. "It's my turn, stand and draw. Stand up my avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator. And with Liew boost Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard."

"I'm not going to guard! Damage check, no trigger. Strike my avatar, Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon. Call! Call all of the rest! Thunder Boom Dragon attack! And attack and attack." Said Ishida

"I guard. I ride Dignified Gold Dragon and with Liew boost, Dignified Gold Dragon attack."

"(I can't guard) 6 damage… I gotta out, old man I buying this." Ishida said as he going out of Card Capital."

The owner of Card Capital was shocked when Ishida called him 'old man'

Aichi chased after him and shouted "Wait Ishida-kun" but when he outside the shop, Ishida had gone away. He said as he question himself "did I make him mad?"

At an apartment

As Kashimi went to his apartment he was tired of traveling from morning to evening. "So tired." He said to himself and he continue doing his unpacking his things "Finally! I reach Japan and I live alone from now on. Well I had no time to waste. Let's unpack my stuffs… Done! Wow this is my room from now and then. Hmm… a letter? Let's see, it says that I had been transfer to Miyaji Academy and I was in the third year!? It been a long time since I last touch my decks. Well, whatever the case, let's turn in and start a new day tomorrow!"

Back to Card Capital.

Kai and his friends came and saw Aichi out the shop. They went in and ask Aichi what happen. Aichi told them everything and then Kai replied him "Your classmate buys the deck right? That means he interested in vanguard."

Aichi heard this and he thought to himself "If Ishida-kun interested in vanguard, then I can reach out to him." He was then said "Thank you, Kai-kun."

That the end of my episode 1. Hope you enjoy it! Stand Up Vanguard and please wait for Episode 2 Start a New Day. ;)

Sorry if I make any mistake again. This is the updated episode 1. I'm doing a story and please feels free to put any comments or reviews so that I can do a better story. I really hope you enjoy this story and I tried to post more episodes as soon as possible. Thank You! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**How I going to do for my battle system in words**

I am going to do this:

Example like

A: With Liew boost, Gallatin attack your Vanguard.

B: No guard.

Then back to A. After every A and B turn, I will show the damage, hands and field

I will always use this: Example:

-/Liew/- this mean only Liew behind the vanguard circle. For front will look like this

-/Gallatin/- this mean Gallatin is the vanguard. For the whole field will look like this:

-/Liew/-

-/Gallatin/-

Guard

-/Marron/-

Wingal brave/-/- It will always be the second player views.

If you have a better battle system, please review to me. Thank You!

**Episode 2 Start a New Day**

Aichi went to his school as usual, he then when to his class and said "morning" to Ishida but Ishida has not come yet. Aichi then went to his seat and keep looking at Ishida's table. He is happy when he saw Ishida came into the class. "Ding-dong" the school's bell rings, the whole class stands and bow to the teacher who just came in. They sit down after their bow. "Morning" said the teacher, "Today we're got a new student in our class. Please come in" Kourin came in and write her name on the green board followed by introducing herself. "My name is Tatsunagi Kourin. This is my first day at Miyaji Academy. It's a pleasure to meet everyone."

_At the apartment_

"It's the morning" said Kashimi. He went to wash up and cook himself a breakfast.

After that, he takes his black cap and went to take a stroll around his neighbourhood. As he walking, he saw the shop Card Capital and he said "Cool! There is a card shop around here. It is open?" "Woahh!" said a stranger. Kashimi ran to see what happen. It is the Card Capital owner, Shin. He was carrying boxes of Cardfight Vanguard cards but it is too much for him alone. Kashimi went to help Shin to carry those boxes. "You can put those boxes here and thanks for your help" Shin said gratefully. "Not a problem, it is my pleasure to help people." Kashimi reply "Are You new around here?" Shin asked. "Yes, I am. I just moved here yesterday." Kashimi answers. "Can I buy 10 Booster packs of Triumphant Return of the King of Knights?" Kashimi kindly tell Shin. "Sure thing." Shin answers. Kashimi stay there for quite a long time and he was smiling to Shin. He actually knows Shin and Misaki for a long time but they thought he died when Misaki's Parent had a accident. He did not want to tell Shin or Misaki that he came back because he did not want to remind them the day when Misaki's Parent's death.

When Katsuragi Kamui came, he saw Kashimi standing on a fighter table. "The name Kamui. How about yours?" says Kamui "Name is Kashimi." Kashimi answers back. Kamui then ask Kashimi to a cardfight. Kashimi accept his challenge and the fight is on.

Kamui: Stand Up, Vanguard

Kashimi: Stand Up the Vanguard

Kamui: Beast Deity, Riot Horn

Kashimi: Wingal Brave  
'Wait! Wingal Brave!? Then you must be playing Royal Paladin." Kamui says as he shocked. "Yeah… Is that a problem?" Kashimi replies. "Yea… Wait I mean no! Alright then it's my turn

Kamui: Draw and I ride Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer I use the skill of Riot Horn to move to my lower left rearguard circle and I end my turn

Kashimi: My turn draw, I ride Little Sage, Marron and with Wingal skill, I move it behind my vanguard. With Wingal boost, Marron attacks. Drive Check, no trigger.

Kamui: Damage check.

-/-/ Riot Horn

-/Herarti Destroyer/- Kamui's damage: 1 and hand: 5

Guard

-/wingal/-

-/Marron/- Kashimi's damage: 0 and hand: 6

Kashimi: End turn

Kamui: My turn, draw, ride Beast Deity, Golden Anglet and call Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos. With Riot Horn boost Chaos attack and with Chaos's skill, when my Vanguard has a named call 'Beast Deity' its gain 3000 attack power.

Kashimi: damage check, draw trigger, power to Marron and draw.

Kamui: Attack with Anglet. Drive check, get heal trigger, I give power to Anglet and I get to heal.

Kashimi: Damage check. My turn, stand and draw, awaked my avatar, ride Blaster blade, and with its skills counter blast, retired your Chaos.

Kamui: Blaster Blade? Big brother's old partner.

Kashimi: Call Knight of Determination, Lamorak and Pongal. With Pongal boost, Lamorak attacks.

Kamui: No guard, damage check

Kashimi: Wingal boost, Blaster Blade attack, drive check

Kamui: Damage check.

-/-/ Riot Horn

-/Herarti Destroyer/- Kamui's damage: 2 and hand: 5

Guard

Lamokra/ Blaster Blade /-

Pongal/ wingal /- Kashimi's damage: 2 and hand: 4

Kamui: Stand and draw. Ride Beast Deity, Ethics Buster, call Tough Boy, Beast Deity, Blank Marsh and Golden Anglet. First with Blank Marsh boost Anglet Attacks your vanguard.

Kashimi: guard with Epona

Kamui: Tough Boy boost Ethics Buster attacks your vanguard and when Ethics Buster attack a vanguard, its gain 3000 power.

Kashimi: No guard

Kamui: Twin drive, first check. Second check, gets draw trigger! Power to Vanguard and draw one

Kashimi: Damage check, get critical trigger. All to my vanguard.

Kamui: End turn

Kashimi: Stand and draw, I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley. Pongal's skill, It go into soul and I can search for Soul Saver Dragon then put into my hand. Lamorak attack your vanguard.

Kamui: Damage check

Kashimi: Wingal boost Ashley attacks.

Kamui: Damage check

Kashimi: Twin drive, first check, second check.

Blank Mash/ Tough boy / Riot Horn

Golden Anglet / Ethics Buster/- Kamui's damage: 3 and hand: 5

Guard

Lamokra/ Ashley /-

- / wingal /- Kashimi's damage: 4, 2 facedown and hand: 6

Kamui: My turn, stand and draw! Breakride Super Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon, Breakride's skill, vanguard plus 10000 power and a skill. Call Hated Chaos and retire Riot Horn then call Tough Boy. Tough Boy boost, Chaos attacks,

Kashimi: Guard with Elaine.

Kamui: Black Mash boost, Anglet attacks

Kashimi: Guard with Epona.

Kamui: Tough Boy boost, my Iluminal Dragon attacks. Breakride's skill, when my vanguard attacks, I can stand my front-row rear-guards. Anglet's skill next, when it stands it get power 3000.

Kashimi: Flashing Jewel knight, Iseult will perfect guard it.

Kamui: Twin drive, first check get draw trigger, power to Anglet and draw, second check, get critical trigger, all powers to my Chaos. I attack with Anglet.

Kashimi: no guard, get draw trigger, power to Ashley and draw

Kamui: Attack with Chaos

Kashimi: Guard with Margal.

Kamui: End turn

Kashimi: If you end, then its final turn! Stand and draw.

"Did you say final turn." Say Kamui with a shock. "It is time to finish the game, so I say 'Final Turn'. Do you not know?" Kashimi replies calmly. "No, I was just shock to hear the word 'Final Turn' again. It has been a long time since the last time I heard for Kai" Kamui says as he calm down bit by bit. "Well then let's us resume the game."

Kashimi: The king has return to the field bringing hope to victory. Breakride, King of Knight, Alfred. Breakride's skill, my vanguard power plus 10000 and 1 critical. With Alfred's skill counter blast, I search for a royal paladin grade 2 below and superior call. Marron superior call and I call Soul Saver Dragon and Pongal. Alfred attacks your vanguard.

Kamui: I guard with Wall Boy, The Gong and intercept with Anglet and Chaos.

Kashimi: Twin Drive. First check, gets heal trigger power to Lamorak and heal one card from my damage. Second check, get critical trigger, power to Soul Saver dragon and critical to Lamorak. Marron boost, Lamorak attack.

Kamui: (if one trigger appear, I can win) Damage check, first and second. (No trigger this means I can only bet on heal trigger.)

Kashimi: Pongal boost, Soul Saver Dragon attack!

Kamui: Damage check, no trigger.

"Look like l lost." Kamui says sadly. "you're strong and I have fun to play with you." He continues. "Same here… I think I better go. See you again, bye" Kashimi says as he rushing out of the shop.

Meanwhile at Miyaji Academy

"Nice to meet you, Aichi, Kourin." Say Ishiada, "From now on call me Naoki." He continues. "Same here." Kourin replies. "Glad to have you, Naoki-kun." Aichi says happily.

The next day at Misaki's class.

"Hey Misaki, I heard that we have a new transfer student and he is a male." Says Misaki's friend. "Not my Problem." Misaki answered coldly. "Ding-dong." The school's bells ring. MIsaki's teacher comes in and says "Good morning, today we have a new student and let us welcome in. Please come into the class." My name is Kashimi Kevin. It nice to meet you all" Kashimi says. "(No! It can't be, Kevin dead!)" Misaki in deep though.

Will Misaki recognise Kevin?

That the end of my episode 2. Hope you enjoy it! Stand Up Vanguard and please wait for Episode 3 Remember the memories. ;)

I know this is too long but If you have another better battle system. Can you please review this episode so that I can make you more understanding about the cardfight. Sorry if I make any mistake in this episode. I'm doing a story and please feels free to put any comments or reviews so that I can do a better story. I will post more episodes as soon as possible.

Thank You! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**

Sorry for the late upload of the new episode as I know it been more than two week already. I have school and have some problem with my computer. I will be posting one episode with short cardfight like episode 1 and one episode with long cardfight like episode 2. Will post the alternately and the episode list will be out soon. I can promise that I would upload with at least one new episode once every 1-2 week(s). I am going to have 8 more new characters for this series. So please enjoy and review for each episode I post. Thank you for your support. ;)

**Episode 3 Remember the Memories**

"No way! It can't be the same person" Misaki in shock and in deep thought.

After school.

"Misaki-san!" Aichi call out loud "What it is." Misaki answered. "Please join the Cardfight club. With you, we the club can become officially for the school." Aichi asked hoping Misaki said yes. "Well if she wants to join the club then she has to fight you Aichi in a cardfight and win. If you go easy on her I quit." Say Kourin staring at Misaki. "I accept." Misaki answers. "Well then, you should cardfight in the canteen as the club room are not ready for use." Say Shingo. "All right, we get to see a powerful cardfight between the two strong cardfighter!" Say Naoki excitedly.

At Kashimi's class

"Hey Kashimi! Are you heading home, if you are then do you mind we walk home together." A classmate shouted. "Sorry but I think I would pass as this is the first day of school for me, maybe next time. I am going to the school canteen, see you later." Kashimi reply while he walk out of the classroom and head toward the canteen. As he walking down the stairs, he can hear some noise of the cardfight between Aichi and Misaki.

At the canteen

Kashimi stop at a table and watch the cardfight.

"Enter the fray, King of all Knight! I ride Liberator of round table, Alfred! Gallatin attack!" say Aichi.

"Guard with Witch of Owls, Paprika!" said Misaki

"Break thought the limit, Limit Break! There are four rearguards units, so that's +8000 power! Alfred attack with the boost of Flame Mane! Flame Mane's soulblast! When it boosts Alfred, it gets +5000 power! Twin drive check, no trigger. Heal trigger! I give the power to Phallon and heal one damage point. Phallon attack!" say Aichi.

"3 to 5… What's going to happen next." Kourin talk in her mind.

….

"Turn end…" say Aichi

"Pure battle maiden, cut thought the darkness with your moonlit bow. I ride Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis! I call paprika1 Kukurihime's skill I put her in the soul and give +3000 power to Saffron. Now there are three card in the soul. Paprika attacks! When she attacks, if there's a Genesis unit on the field that has a Limit Break ability, she gets +3000 power!" say Misaki.

"Guard!" say Aichi

"I attack with the boosted Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis! Limit Break! Soul blast! Your blue rays control the tide and shines a light of life… Blue Moon Raising! Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis receives +5000 power! Say Misaki.

"Guard!" say Aichi

"Drive trigger check… heal trigger! I give the power to Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis and heal one damage point!" say Misaki

"Damage trigger check… Critical trigger. I lose." Say Aichi. "Jeez, she strong… she beat Aichi." Exclaim Naoki. "That's the Misaki-san I know!" Shingo says after Naoki. "Misaki-san, Welcome to the cardfight club." Say Aichi.

"Nice fight, you two were even match. No wonder the world championship is you, Sendou Aichi." Say Kashimi as he walking toward them.

"Who are you? I don't seen you around before." Kourin ask. "I think you better go to see the school president for your cardfight club to be officially club in this school." Remind Kashimi. "We better hurry everyone! Thanks for reminding us!" Aichi replies.

"Let's head home." Say Kashimi to himself as he walk out of the school.

"That guy we saw just now is my new classmate, his name is Kashimi Kevin." Say Misaki. "What!?" Aichi say with a shock. "But his name is so similar to a friend of mine and it cannot be him as my friend had passed away on the same day of my parent. It is so strange…" Misaki add on. "Whatever the case, we need to face the challenge from the president." Say Kourin in her serious self.

At the apartment

"Misaki is the same class as me and look like I can't hide my identity anymore. She will be shock when I tell her the truth. Well it getting late and I need to get some rest as well." Say Kashimi in a very low voice.

That the end of my episode 3. Hope you enjoy it! Stand Up Vanguard and please wait for Episode 4 and 5 are combine. The title: The Truth Reveal. It will be combine because of the battle where Aichi and his friends cardfight against another school

Sorry if I make any mistake. I'm doing a story and please feels free to put any comments or reviews so that I can do a better story. I really hope you enjoy this story and I tried to post more episodes as soon as possible. Thank You for your support ;)


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**Episode 4&5 The Truth Reveal**

"Noooo… I'm running late for school!" Scream Kashimi "Stupid clock, why does it had battery flat this morning!" Kashimi continue while running at his top speed.

At school

"Just in time." Say Kashimi as he running out of breath. "Ding-dong." The school's bell rings. The teacher when in and start the homeroom.

After school "Misaki-san!" Aichi call out. "Yes?" Misaki answered. "Today is the day that we challenge another school but we have a big trouble!" Aichi tell her what happen. "But we have only 5 people in the club." Misaki replies. "Wait a moment!" Say Kourin. "Misaki, I think there might be someone who can replace Shingo." Kourin add on. "Who?" Both Aichi and Misaki ask Kourin. "Your new classmate that transfer student recently. He seem to know quite a lot of vanguard." Kourin suggested. "Well Misaki-san, we have no other choice. Let's ask him." Say Aichi "He should be in class now. Let's go." Misaki answer as she leads the way.

At the Kashimi's class

"Kashimi-san, somebody looking for you." One of Kashimi's classmate tell him. Kashimi went out and saw Aichi and his friends. "Yes?" Kashimi ask. "Well, Kashimi-san, do you know how to play vanguard?" Ask Aichi. "Yes, I do. Why?" Kashimi replies. "It like this, we are short of one person as we need 5 to cardfight against another 5 from another school. Can you help us to take over the fifth cardfighter for today?" Aichi ask as he bow down to Kashimi. "Alright, I help you in one condition, if I win, I will be a member of the cardfight club." Kashimi tell Aichi. "Not a problem and thank you for your help." Naoki replies. Aichi and his friends went back to their class except Misaki.

After school.

"Tokura, can you tell you friends that I need to go home to get my deck and will join them later." Kashimi tell Misaki. "No prom and don't be late. See you." Misaki replies "See you." Kashimi replies back in a loud voice as he rushes back home. Misaki tells Aichi and the others what Kashimi told her.

At Kai's school

"Welcome!" Say Mark sensei. "Hmmm… why is there only four of you." He ask Aichi. "well, he will come in later." Aichi answer. "I will give him 5 minutes. If he not here that means you lose without a cardfight." He tells Aichi.

…

"Left 10 seconds." Mark sensei say it out loud "Let's countdown." Suggested Morikawa "8,7,6,5,4,3." "Wait!" Kashimi shout as he going to jump down from second level to first level. "Sorry, that I'm late but I make it" say Kashimi as he walk toward Aichi. "I'm glad that you make it" Aichi reply "OK then. Shall we begin?" ask Mark sensei. "Yes!" say all the cardfighters.

Let's start the roulette! First fight will be Tatsunagi Kourin vs Toshiki kai." Say Mark sensei.

"Stand up, vanguard!" say Kourin "Stand up the vanguard." Say Kai  
"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!" say Kourin. "Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon!" Say Kai.

…

"My turn, stand and draw. Breakride, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome . Breakride skill, Salome plus 10000 and 1 critical. Then I use Salome's skill, especial counter blast, superior call, Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie. Limit Break, when there three or more rear-guard with the name 'Jewel Knight' Salome plus 2000 and 1 critical. Tracie attack with boosted." Say Kourin.

"Damage check get critical trigger. All power to Vowing Sword Dragon." Say Kai.

"Marron boost, Salome attack." Say Kourin.

"Guld perfect guard." Say Kai.

"Turn end." Say Kourin.

"Breakride, Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant. Breakride skill, Dragonic Descendant plus 10000 and retire Tracie. Counter Blast, Dragonic Descendant plus 5000. Spark Rain Dragon and Thunderstorm Dragoon attack." Say Kai

"Guard with Two Epona and Margel." Say Kourin

"Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen boost Dragonic Descendant attack,soulblast." Say Kai

"Flashing Jewel knight, Iseult, perfect guard it." Say Kourin.

"Twin Drive… Get heal trigger, power to Dragonic Descendant, Limit Break, counter blast, I drop three card with 'Eradicator' in its name. Dragonic Descendant stand and plus one critical. Attack again Dragonic Descendant!" Say Kai.

"I lost." Say Kourin. "It's ok." Say Naoki. "Next up is the second battle. Let's roulette, we have Tokura Misaki vs our mysterious cardfighter, Kasuragi Kamui." Say Mark sensei. "Yo! Kamui-kun, remember me?" Kashimi ask Kamui. "Hi onii-san and Misaki-san. Wait It you? Kashimi-san." Say Kamui as he is shock to see Kashimi. "You know him, Kamui-kun?" Aichi ask. "I fight with him one time." Kamui answer. "Enough of chatting. Let's the second round begin." Say Mark sensei. "I going to win for the sick of cardfight club." Say Misaki to herself

…

"With Witch of Cat, Cumin boost Saffrom attack!" say Misaki

"I not going to guard. I bet on a heal trigger." Say Kamui. "Too bad…" He continue. " Let's roulette for the third battle and from now is 1-1 win. Ishida Naoki vs Taishi Miwa." Say Mark sensei.

…

"Dragonic lawkeeper will finish you." Say Miwa. "Damage check, I lose." Say Naoki.

"Well that 2-1 win, let's the pairing for the forth battle. Kashimi Kevin vs Kasumi Morikawa." Say Mark sensei.

"Haha, with this great Kasumi Morikawa, I will sure win." Say Morikawa. "Oh really! But I got to say that when come to vanguard, I am a different person." Say Kashimi with a serious face.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Say Morikawa

"Stand up the vanguard." Say Kashimi

"Wait is that?" Ask Aichi.

"Wingal Brave!" Say Kourin.

"What this? This not my deck." Say Morikawa

"Kagero? Good deck but do you want to quit or continue with the fight?"

"Look like I have no choice but to fight with you as I can master any deck." Say Morikawa. "That cools, look like I go first. I start by riding Little Sage, Marron. Wingal's skill, Move to rear-guard. Turn end." Say Kashimi.

"I draw and ride this guy. Attack. What this?" Say Morikawa. "Dragon Overlord the End!?" say Aichi as he is shock to see that card. "You have good rare card there but it now my turn, stand and draw. Awaked my avatar, Blaster Blade." Say Kashimi.

"What! It can't be, Blaster blade." Say Aichi as he stare at Kashimi. "Call Knight of Determination, Lamorak and Marron. Wingal boost, Lamorak attack. Blaster Blade attack with Marron boosted." Say Kashimi.

"Guard. My turn, Stand and draw. Ride Nehalem and call this two guy, Berserk's skill." Say Morikawa.

"Stand and draw, ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley. Call Gallatin and Pongal. Attack with Gallatin. Next Ashley attack your vanguard." Say Kashimi. "Guard!" say Morikawa. "With Wingal boost Lamorak attack." Say Kashimi "I Strongest ride, Dauntless Dragon. Here I go, strongest attack. Now you got more damage than me, Kashimi." Say Morikawa.

"Ashley Break Ride. Ashley plus 10000 and 1 critical. Attack With Ashley. Twin drive, get heal trigger and draw trigger. Pongal boost Gallatin attack." Say Kashimi. "Perfect guard with Barri. Say Morikawa. "He almost win." Say Naoki. "His strength is Neverending!, My Genius is also Neverending! If two neverendings join hands everything else comes to an end! I strongest break ride Dragonic Overlord the End! It gets +10000 power and on top of that strongest skill." Say Morikawa. "What he means strongest skill?" ask Naoki. "Oh no, the end skill." Say Misaki with a shocking voice.

"Strongest call and then Gasp do the strongest attack." Say Morikawa. "Guard!" say Kashimi. "The End attacks Ashley." Say Morikawa "No guard" say Kashimi. "Get draw trigger power to The End and draw. Then by using the strongest skill from before. I drop three cards and The End strongest stand again. This is my special move! This spell 'the end for you." Say Morikawa "Oh really, can't believe you." Say Kashimi. "What with that skill!" ask Naoki. "That mean The End can attack one more time. With the trigger, it now power is 26000." Kourin answer. "The End does another strongest attack." Say Morikawa. "No guard." Say Kashimi. "Strongest twin drive." Say Morikawa. "Oh no, another The End show up like this!" say Aichi. "And again its Strongest time! This time, I activate The End's skill! Counterblast, next, strongest Persona blast! The End doesn't end." Say Morikawa. "Another 26000 attack! Kashimi-san, do your best." Say Aichi."Here I go, Strongest attack, Neverend!" say Morikawa. "Iseult, perfect guard." Say Kashimi. "Twin drive, get critical trigger, all power to Overlord. Here come the finishing blow." Say Morikawa. "Perfect guard again." Say Kashimi. "And I just had to do 1 damage… Turn end!" say Morikawa.

"Look like this is the end for you. Final Turn." Say Kashimi "He just shout…" say Aichi "Final turn!" say Kai with a shock face. "The warrior who had reach his limit and has come to the field bringing light and hope. Break Ride, my truth avatar, Blaster Blade Burst!" say Kashimi. "What was that card." Say Morikawa. "Blaster Blade Burst?" Question Aichi. "No way, it the legendary card. How did he get it?" Say Kourin. "Blaster Blade Burst plus 10000 and 1 critical. Activate his skill, counterblast, when this attack a vanguard, it gain the power of the total power of my front row rearguard. I attack with Blaster Blade Burst and when this unit attack a vanguard, this unit get +3000 power." Say Kashimi. "A power of 43000! My strongest no guard!" say Morikawa. "Twin Drive, get critical trigger, all power to my vanguard." Say Kashimi. "I lost." Say Morikawa.

"And now 2-2 win and the final battle between Sendou Aichi vs Yuuta Izaki." Say Mark sensei.

…

"The winner, Sendon Aichi and the victory goes to Miyaji academy." Say Mark Sensei as he congratulate to Aichi and his friends. "Misaki, can I have a fight with you." Ask Kashimi. "Sure but why you want to fight with me." Misaki replies. "I want to tell you something. Mark Sensei do you mind me and Misaki have a match with your Cardfight table?" Ask Kashimi. "Not a problem." Say Mark sensei. "We should stay and see the match too." Say Aichi. "It being a long time haven't it Misaki-chan." Say Kashimi. "Misaki-chan?" say Aichi. "Why did you call me that?" Ask Misaki. "Wait, You can't be." Misaki continue. "Yes, that right. I am the Kashimi Kevin you know from the past." Say Kashimi. "But how, I thought you are dead with the accident together with my parent." Misaki replies while her tears is about to drop down from her eyes. "You see. 10 years ago, the day just before the accident, I had move to Tokyo, I did not have the time to tell you. And then 5 years later I am really to go visit you but I have to go Singapore for further studies. Until now then I came back to Japan, to this town." Kashimi tells Misaki. "What? Do you know how much I miss you from that day onward." Misaki run toward Kashimi and give him a hug and say "Welcome home." Should we continue the fight?" ask Kashimi. "No, I need to rest at home." Say Misaki. "Okay, everyone, from now on you can call me Kevin." Say Kevin.

The next day, at Miyaji Academy

"Before I you play your game, we need to select who the captain and vice-captain." Say Nakamurabushi sensei. "Well, please count me out." Say Kevin. "What, why?"Ask Misaki. "I am transferring to Yahamaji high school in the at the end of this week." Kevin answered. "But why the Sudden?" Ask Aichi. "You will know." Kevin replies. "Aichi you should be the captain as you are the one started this club." Kevin continue while others agree with his words. "Then who can be the vice-captain?" Ask Aichi. "Probably Naoki because he like you Aichi when you just started vanguard. You see yourself now, you are a leader of Q4." Say Kevin. "Hope you right but how you know?" Aichi ask Kevin. "His deck tell me that he can be evenly match against you Aichi." Kevin replies. Everyone has agreed the Naoki is the vice-captain of the club. "Wait a minutes, are you that Kashimi Kevin, the legendary cardfighter who know how to use every single clan. The old champion." Ask Shingo. "Ah... You found out already." Kashimi replies. "What! You the old champion." Aichi say with a shock.

After school at Vanguard club

"Aichi-kun, I got a letter for you." Nakamurabushi sensei. "Wait, this is." Say Aichi. "Yes this is Vanguard Fight High School Championship." Nakamurabushi sensei. "And this is why you are transferring out, Kevin-san." Ask Aichi. "Yes, sorry that I not going to fight along with you." Say Kevin. "It's ok." Aichi replies.

That the end of my episode 4 and 5. Hope you enjoy it! Stand Up Vanguard and please wait for Episode 6. The title: Moving a new school. Kashimi Kevin has met some of his old partners, will he be the one who lead to victory, time tells

Sorry if I make any mistake. I'm doing a story and please feels free to put any comments or reviews so that I can do a better story. I really hope you enjoy this story and I tried to post more episodes as soon as possible. Thank You for your support ;)


	5. Note 1

**Note**

Hi guys, this is not a episode of this story, it's just note for the upcoming character and a few next episodes. It is because I had school as I was having examination. Since I am following the real anime story line, I am going to make the first and second season base on Kashimi Kevin story. So, I really need your help for character's names. The next episode will need longer time, thank you for your support and please wait for one week.

Yahamaji high school

Shinari Rina

Appearance: She has a long silver hair and her hair style is similar to Misaki hair style in season two. She is former leader of team Singa and had become a member in team LD4 (Legend 4). She the chairman in Yahamaji high school's vanguard club

Personality: Most of the time, she will put on her headphone and listen to her ipod music. She only remove her headphone when she in a cardfight. She gives you cold shoulder whenever you talk to her or she just reply a few word. She a user of the power, psyqualia.

Deck(s): Kagero

Noshima Kihara

Appearance: She has short hair in dark red. She is former member of team Singa and did not play vanguard until she went to Yahamaji high school.

Personality: She is a cheerful person and an opposite side during her cardfight. She likes to follow Rina wherever she go. She dislikes males unless he is her friend.

Deck(s) Nova Grappler, Shadow Paladin.

Kuro Zin

Appearance: He has sky blue hair, member of team LD4.

Personality: Mystery. Cannot understand what he doing as every day he act differently.

Deck(s): Gold Paladin

Tendou Satoshi

Appearance: He has spiky yellow hair, member of team LD4. He the vice-chairman in Yahamaji high school's vanguard club

Personality: Kind and cheerful person, always jokes around and when comes to vanguard he become evil and always win against a difficult situation.

Deck(s): Oracle Think Tank

This will be the end of the note and for the people who may ask me if Kashimi Kevin will be using the new clan, Ring Joker and this is my reply. For the answer will be maybe because I still not sure how that deck works as it has not officially on sale. So I am really grateful for the people who are waiting for the new episode and thanks for the comment that your sent me as it really helps me. Sorry for the lateness and will do a few episodes in June.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6 Moving a new school**

"Look like we gonna have a transfer student right? Rina-chan." Say Satoshi. "Not like I care anyway, the only think I care is vanguard." Replies Rina. "That is right as Rina-san said it." Kihara say the same tone as Rina. "As cold as ever right! Zin-kun." Say Satoshi. "... But I really agree with Rina-san and the important thing is does the person good at vanguard." Replies Zin as he looking at Rina. "Ding-dong" the school's bell rings. "Everyone back to you sit. Today, like everyone said, we had a new student, please come in." Say Kevin's teacher. "My name is Kashimi Kevin, nice to meet you all." Say Kevin. "Kevin, it is really you." Rina shock as she standing up in front of everyone. "Sit down Rina and Kashimi your sit over there. Everyone we are starting homeroom once Kashimi sit down.

After school

"Really is you Kevin-san."Say Satoshi "Why you have to come back!" Say Rina "After leaving the team without a sound, do you know how much you hurt us." Rina continues. "Relax Rina, anyway welcome back Kevin-san." Say Zin. "Look I am sorry that I had leave that team without sound but seem like you make a good leader right Rina. Replies Kevin. "You the one who make Rina-san cries right." Ask Kihara. "You will pay." Kihara continues. "Stop it. Kihara." Say Rina. "I heard you the chairman of this school's Vanguard club, really happy about it and you must be Kihara, the one who took over me right." Say Kashimi "Lets fight Kashimi Kevin If I win you get out of this school understand." Say Rina. "And if I win, I get into the vanguard club and get to join the high school championship" Say Kevin. "So that what you are aiming if that so we four will be your opponents. you have to win all of us." Say Satoshi "And you must use a different clan for each fight." Satoshi continues. "I am fine with that and also I am no longer the same person as last time." Say Kevin.

"So are your really to face me, if not I am going home." Say Kevin. "Here is your decks list that we choose that you going to use for each fight." Say Kihara. "Wow, the first deck is Tachikaze, second is Nova Grappler, third is Kagero and my own deck, Royal Paladin. " Kevin say out loud. "My first fight is Kihara and follows by Zin, Satoshi and the Chairman, Rina" Kevin continues. "Let's fight and I will win for Rina-san with my deck Shadow Paladin." Say Kihara

"Stand up my vanguard!" Say Kihara.

"Stand up the vanguard!" Say Kevin.

"Fullbau." Say Kihara.

"Dragon Egg." Say Kevin.

"I start first by riding Blaster Javelin, its skill when Fullbau in the soul Javelin plus 2000 and Fullbau's skill, Search my deck for Blaster Dark and end my turn. "Say Kihara.

"Ride Sonic Noa, Dragon Egg move to rear-guard, I use Dark Rex's skill, I sent to bind zone and give 3000 power to Sonic Noa and I attack." Say Kevin.

...

"Ride The Dark Dictator, soul blast! 5000 power to me front rear-guard and call Karron. I attack With my vanguard." Say Kihara.

"Guard." Say Kevin.

"My two Rugos attack with 18000 power." Say Kihara.

"Guard. Final turn, stand and draw. Ride the vanguard, Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver. My both rear-guard attacks." Say Kevin.

"Guard." Say Kihara. "(It ok as long as I have perfect guard in my hand)" she say in her mind.

"Spinodriver attacks with the boost o Sonic Noa." Say Kashimi.

"Perfect guard, with this I can win." Say Kihara.

"It seem you forget about Dark Rex." Say Kevin.

"Oh no." Say Kihara." Dark Rex Limit Break! I retire three rear-guard and I superior ride Dark Rex. Destroy everything in your way! Superior Break Ride, Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex. Break Ride skill, I retire two rear-guard and draw two cards, my vanguard power plus 10000 and 1 critical. Since I remove two Winged Dragon, Slashptero, its skill is activated, power 6000 to my vanguard. I attack." say Kevin

"No guard." Say Kihara "Sorry guys and Rina-san that I lost." Kihara continues. "Don't Worry, Kevin have three more win to go." Say Zin

"So next is you right, Zin." say Kevin

"Stop talking and let's begin, should we!" Say Zin

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Say Zin and Kevin

"Dreaming Sage, Koron." Say Zin.

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn." Say Kevin

"I ride Knight of Elegant Skill, Gareth and Koron move to rear-guard." Say Zin.

"Ride Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer, Riot horn move to rear-guard. My Vanguard attacks. Drive check." Say Kashimi.

"My turn, stand and draw, I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains and call Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus and Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin. I attack. Drive check!" Say Zin.

"Get heal trigger, lucky I nearly lost, I heal one damage and power my vanguard. Stand and draw, you become a strong vanguard player, Zin but it still a long way to go for you to take me. Awaken the legendary dragon, breakride Super Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon, Breakride's skill, vanguard plus 10000 power and a skill. Attack with both rear-guards." say Kevin.

"Guard!' Shout Zin.

"It's over Zin, Iluminal Dragon attacks. Breakride's skill, when my vanguard attacks, I can stand my front-row rear-guards. Anglet's skill next, when it stands it get power 3000." Say Kevin.

"Guard with two Dantegal. You will not win if u don't check a critical trigger." Say Zin.

"Drive check! Get draw trigger, power to vanguard and draw, second check?" Say Kevin.

"Oh no." Say Satoshi.

"Get Critical trigger. All power to vanguard!" say Kevin.

"Nooooo, I lost, you still the strongest after all." Say Zin. "Agree with him, but do you have the chance to win against Rina-san." Say Kihara. "Enough talking let continue, cardfight with Satoshi." Say Rina. "Continue yourself, look outside, it getting late I'm going home, Your guys go home as well." Say Kevin. "Ha, you think you can run away like this coward." Shouted Rina. "I can take you on anytime, Rina. Now I going home, bye." Say Kevin as he goes off with a scary look. "When can you look up to me at Vanguard!' Shouted Rina. "Come down. Rina. I'm sure he had his own reason." Say Satoshi.

At Kevin Apartment

"What this, Miyaji Academy Carnival and its tomorrow, I will go Miyaji Academy tomorrow as I have no school." Say Kevin with a smile.

That the end of my episode 6. Hope you enjoy it! Stand Up Vanguard and please wait for Episode 7. The title: Carnival Cardfight. Will Kashimi Kevin ever look up to Shinari Rina or will he continues his journey to the championship without his friends.

Sorry that it take a long time as I had school and had no much time to think about the story line, so please, if I really make any mistake, put up comments or pm me. Thank You for your support ;)


End file.
